Desperate Measures: Episode 03
Recap 30th January, 1512 It is a new day and the party hear Ebnur return to Tassel, climing up the stone stairs up from the Docks at the Canal bellow. Ebnur explains he had gone back to Latrine to oversee the birth of a new Tempos Cleric named Neal. After some discussion of their next action, the party of Latrineian Scavengers decide on doing their plan to exchange gold coins for silver coins in the Eridonian Capital of Stromheim. The party set out east from from Tassel. Along the the road to Cauldron the party discover the aftermath of a battle between fellow human scavengers and kobolds. Evidence showing the humans had lost the battle, with their bodies having been looted. The party head north towards Mirand Lake, following the tracks of the surviving Kobolds. In the evening the party arrive near Mirand Lake. Joka spots the cave at an inlet on Mirand Lake and outside are 10 Kobolds cave drinking from the lake, with some Kobolds on watch. The party plan their assault and methodically move forward. They quietly kill 2 Kobolds on watch duty, then move into attack the Kobolds on the riverbank. The kobolds knock out Ebnur, but the Kobolds are all slain. Jebediah stabilises Ebnur. The party move Ebnur a distance away near some trees and inspect the Cave where they discover it is the residence of a Leucrotta. The Leucrotta jumps out and attacks the party, knocking out Jeb. Vaughn almost kills the Leucrotta and Joka finishes him off. The party then rest with their unconscious comrades in the stinky Leucrotta cave. 31st January, 1512 Joka and Vaughn loot the cave, find many dead bodies the Leucrotta has left behind. Joka finds a bejeweled necklace (Quartz Crystal), shield, hatchet, 2 sets of leather armor, hatchet, short bow, short sword, 10 arrows in a quiver. 5th February, 1512 Ebnur & Jeb wake up, and Ebnur casts some healing spells. 100 yards off in Mirand Lake is a large creatures that appears now and then. The party avoid the lake and skin the Leucrotta & behead it. 6th February, 1512 The party return to Tassel. The party sell some goods to Garrett and get 3200 copper. Jeb then gets to work making some Leather armor for Vaughn. 8th February, 1512 Fizzip returns to down and the party sell him the Leucrotta parts, but he doesn't really need them, but gives the party 2 silver coins for the trouble. 9th February, 1512 The party leave Tassel and head towards Cauldron. 11th February, 1512 The party arrive in Cauldron and there there overnight. 12th February, 1512 The party head north up the road towards Stromheim. Towards the evening the party encounter a blockadge across the road near the tree line. 10 feet beyond that is a skull on a crossbeam, with a flag attached. There is no sign of anyone around. The party take it as a warning, and act like they are heading towards Limestone, then circle around the outside of the Forest. In the evening the party camp in the plains. 13th February, 1512 The party head in from the plains. Along the way across the plains, a pride of 6 lions appear from the hills to the north a mile away. The party decide to avoid the lions and keep heading east. The party reach the road and continue back north towards towards Stromheim. Some time later along the road they come across a unmoving person, maybe a scarecrow. The party avoid getting close to the person. The party keep moving and towards evening they see the smoke from many campfires just outside of Stromheim. The party camp out a distance away without a campfire. During the night a Swarm of Bats attack the party. The party all take cover in their tent. After half an hour the bats leave. 14th February, 1512 The party head up to the walls of Stromheim. They see an Army suroundeding Stromheim. Seeing this the party turn around and retreat back south into the woods, fleeing some riders. The party continue into the Wisp Wood. After some distance they find a stone shrine. On each side of the shrine is a life-sized stone dwarf. The party, afraid of whatever turned the dwarves to stone, head west out of the forest. Before they leave the woods, they see the Riders patrolling the road. The party sneak past the riders and head west towards Mirand Lake. 15th February, 1512 The party return back to Mirand Lake and camp. The party do some hunting of Animals and run into some Hyenas and skin them. 16th February, 1512 The party arrive back in Tassel and find Fizzip in an argument with an adventurer, Bart, over the price of something he is trying to sell for Fizzip. Bart draws his dagger to attack Fizzip, but Fizzip shoots 3 magic missiles first. Bart falls to the ground, dead. Bart's 3 friends draw weapons. The party go to calm down Bart's friends, but they aren't listening, wanting revenge for their friend. Ebnur casts darkness on the 3 hostile adventurers while Vaughn & Jeb step in front of Fizzip to defend him. Fizzip creates some small meteor spell and throws them at the 3 hostile adventurers inside the darkness. The adventurers flee from the darkness, on fire. One of the adventuers burns to death. The party loot a dagger and mace that the hostile adventurers dropped on the ground. The party talk about Fizzip about the siege. The describe the banner, and they are told it is the banner of Count Vicious. The party describe the fact there were zero siege engines, just camps outside the town. The party also ask about the bats who attacks them. Fizzip suggests maybe the bats were infected with rabies, but he describes it as a curse. The party go over to Garrett and sell the weapons they got off the dead adventurer for 750 copper. The party show Garrett the Quartz Crystal from the Leucrotta Cave, offers 5 gold 2 silver for it. The party hold on to the necklace for now. The party sell the Hyena pelt for the 1000 copper. With only 12 days left to the deadline, the party decide to go looking for the Mad Minotaur in the Bogwood and his Labyrinth. 17th February, 1512 The party arrive at the edge of the Bogwood and make camp. 18th February, 1512 With the new day the party enter the Bogwood in search for the Labyrinth. The party try to avoid wet areas in the bog to avoid the giant leeches. 19th February, 1512 They find some places where a tree has been felled and the log dragged away. The party follow the drag marks, but they lead across a watery section of swamp. The party avoid going across the water and search around for a few hours for another way around and get across. The party find many log drag marks converge to create a path. The party camp for the night before heading in. Experience 500 exp each Category:Desperate Measures Episodes